Fangs and Claws
by The Philosipher
Summary: After an entire year of working side by side and secret agent team would be thick as thieves right? So why is agent Katswell suddenly trying to distance herself from her partner? I own nothing!
1. Oddest of Friends

"Dudley heads up!" Shouted the top agent of T.U.F.F to her partner who was about to be ambushed. The dog turned and ducked just as soon as four goons leaped for him, sending them crashing on the other side. His head perked up and looked back at his feline companion.

"How much time do we have?" He was referring to the bomb set to blow up city hall.

Kitty looked back at the clock after kicking back some of the villans and her eyes went wide, she looked at him. "Sixty seconds!" The hound leaped on the shoulders of two henchmen about to sneak up on Kitty.

"Disarm the bomb, I'll take care of these guys." He said slamming their heads together.

"Right." She flipped over a few more bad guys and landed next to the cylindrical shaped bomb. Kitty swiftly opened the panel and looked inside at the wiring. "Damn." She whispered looking at the complex configuration, before reaching in to move things around. She remembered bomb dismantling clearly from her eight years at the academy, but this was going to be a close call.

Her mixed dog partner was doing his best to keep the bad guys attention drawn to him and away from his partner. He took hold of the tail of an alligator and swung him around like a baseball bat to knock out the as many of the others as possible. After a few seconds he was able to work it down to five goons left. The two doberman behind him quickly grabbed him by the arms and held him back. The ferret, beaver, and kangaroo all cracked their knuckles, ready to really injure the T.U.F.F agent. "Crap." He growled.

"Dudley!" Kitty panicked, realizing the trouble her partner was in.

"I'm fine. Focus on the bomb!" He commanded as he lifted both legs and drove them into the ferret and beaver, sending them hurtling back. Then, using his feet, he grabbed the kangaroo under the arms and flung him over his head. With the extra momentum he was able to break the grip of his captors. With a couple good swings they too were out cold. Clapping the dust from his hands he smiled triumphantly. "Well, that's the last of them." That's when his mind clicked, for a moment he forgot the whole reason they were here. His eyes flashed up to the counter, only ten seconds left. "Kitty!"

"Almost there, just give me a second Dudley." She unsheathed a claw and quickly and delicately sliced the last wire. The electronic counter stopped at two seconds.

"Awesome!" The dog pumped his arms in the air. "Mission accomplished!"

"Not yet." Agent Katswell pointed to Snaptrap who was just getting into his escape pod.

"Stop right there villain!" The canine exclaimed making a dash for him.

"Sorry mutt, looks like you failed again to capture me." He laughed menacingly as he slipped inside and the pod shot off to its unknown destination. The canine agent slid on his chest and was almost burned by the flames of the rocket.

"He got away again!" Dudley growled as he slammed his clenched paws on the concrete.

"Its okay agent Puppy. We stopped the bomb and we took out his goons." She hit a few buttons on her watch. "I called a cleanup crew to take care of the guys we took out. Fifty guys in jail and a dismembered bomb isn't bad ." The young dog sighed as he stood to his feet and dusted himself off. "Come on, lets get back to H.Q." Katswell made her back to the car and got in. She waited a minute and looked at her partner. His head was still hanging a bit low as he looked at the scorched ground. "Hey I heard they have bacon in the break room now.

The dogs eyes lit up and he leaped into the passenger seat. "Ha-Gee-Gee!"

Kitty laughed a bit to herself as she drove her and her partner to T.U.F.F headquarters. He held his head out of the window with his tongue flapping in the wind. The two have been partners for a year now and she felt good about her self for how well she had trained Dudley to be the second best agent in the company, second only to her. Chief even told them that they were his 'dream team' when it came to his employees. She had to admit, the young agent had made missions run much smoother. In the past it was his own dumb luck that saved the day. Now its his natural talent and skill that contributes to the duo's missions. He was still the same goofy, hyper, lovable pooch when they weren't on a serious mission, but she was proud of his progress. "Good work today Dudley." She complemented.

His tongue retreated back to his mouth before he turned to her. "All I did was keep the bad guys down. You took care of the bomb that would have killed us all. I don't know how to take out a bomb." He smiled.

"Still, you did a great job."

"I think we did a great job." His tail wagged as he said it. Kitty was then pulling into their parking space of the employee parking lot. The both exited the car and got inside the elevator. When they got to their floor they were welcomed by a flea with a large monitor hovering over him.

"Good work agent Katswell, agent Puppy."

Both stood at attention in full salute. "Snaptrap got away chief, but we did manage to save city hall."

"Snaptrap will rear his rabid face again. Its only a matter of time before we have him locked up for good." The chief replied. "For now, you both are on standby until something else comes up."

"Yes sir." Dudley said before bolting for the break room.

The chief turned to hop back to his office. Once he made it to his chair he hopped back up on the desk to pick up his pen and finish the days paperwork. However he didn't have much time before he noticed a presence in his doorway. "Can I help you agent Katswell?" He asked without looking up from his work.

"I have a request to ask of you chief."

"I'm listening." He said, still not looking up.

"I don't want to work with Dudley anymore."


	2. Whats the deal?

"Want to run that by me again?" The chief asked, giving her his full attention. His pen just now fell over next to him.

Kitty took a deep breath, she found herself even shaking at the statement. She stepped in the room so that she could close her boss's door. "I cant work with agent Puppy anymore. Have him partner with someone else, or even let him do solo missions."

His expression became one less of shock and now more of curiosity. "Sit down agent." He motioned for one of the two black chairs in front of his desk. The feline nodded slightly before taking her seat. The chief sighed and sat in his own chair. "Why don't you want to work with agent Puppy anymore? You guys are an amazing team."

"We are, I just." She hesitated and slouched in her seat. "I just think its better if we were no longer partners." She received a stern look from the insect.

"Kitty, this wouldn't have anything to do with what happened to agent Jaguar would it?"

"No! This isn't anything like that! Don't bring that up!" She slammed her paws on the desk before standing up and giving him an enraged glare. His face did not falter however, it just snapped her back to her thoughts. "Chief I'm so sorry. I did not mean to snap like that."

He held his hand up in protest. "You cant fool me, I'm not the chief of this agency for nothing. Plus that outburst gave it away."

Kitty's eyes softened to the point it looked like she was about to bust into tears. "Please, I didn't want another partner after that. I took Dudley in because you kind of just forced him on me."

He sighed and rubbed his head. "I don't think he is ready to go on solo missions quite yet. However, I will look into other possible agents to partner up with him."

"Thank you sir." She sighed in relief.

"When I do though, your the one that's going to have to break the news to him. On the other hand, if you change your mind I'll act like this conversation never happened. For now, you and agent Puppy are still partners. Think you can handle it for a little longer?" She nodded. "Good, now if you don't mind I have quite a bit of paperwork." She got up and left without a word.

Meanwhile in the break room Dudley was still chewing on a piece of bacon while making small talk with Keswick who was having a cup of coffee.

"So Dudley, how are thing between you and agent K-k-k-k-katswell?"

"Great!" He said swallowing his snack. "She told me she's really impressed with how much better at this agent stuff I've gotten."

"You have c-c-c-come a long way." He took another sip of his drink before looking around to make sure they were alone. "Mind if I ask you kind of a personal question?" He whispered.

"Sure...Whats a personal question?" He whispered back.

"Well I just wanted to know something. You and K-k-kitty have been getting close, is there anything going on between you two?"

The mixed dog looked confused. "Between us? What do you mean?"

"N-n-n-nevermind." He said.

"Okay. Oh, hang on a second." Dudley turned to start chewing on his rear end. He stopped and looked at the short scientist. "Its getting late, I should probably head home now." He started to make his way for the elevator door.

"See you tomorrow Dudley."


	3. Solo

The next morning Dudley was brought back from his sleep by his radio alarm clock blaring rock music. The mixed dog flipped up out of bed and landed at the ready. When he realized that it was just his wake up call he relaxed and went to his dresser to pull out one of his many black T-shirts. Once he was clothed he looked in his mirror and flattened out his ruffled fur. He had a good feeling about the day, after the intense mission the previous day he was hoping to have another shot at catching Snaptrap. Dudley looked around his room, he felt a little pathetic. Here he was, a full grown dog and a secret agent none the less, and he still lived at his moms house. He had a stack of old comic books almost as tall as he was, a mini fridge under his computer desk and a stereo sitting next to a pile of CD cases. "Man I really need to look into getting an apartment." He told himself.

"Dudley, come down you need to eat before going off to work." His mother called.

He smiled and dashed out of his room and leaped down from the second floor, completely ignoring the stairs. He slid into the kitchen and sat down at the counter where his mother had already laid out his plate which was covered with eggs, toast, sausage, and pancakes with a glass of milk and orange juice. He ate quickly, barely bothering to chew his food. He looked at his mother who was shaking her head at his horrible table manners. "Sorry mom." He mumbled after swallowing his food.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked taking his plate and taking it to the sink. "No wonder you are still single. I want grand-puppies before I die."

"Mom" The mutt groaned as he slowly stood up. "Right now work is my focus."

"Speaking of which, how is that bossy secretary of yours?"

"Kitty isn't my secretary, she is my partner. I don't know how many times I have to explain that to you." He grabbed his bag and motorcycle helmet. Anyway, I don't want to be late so I'll be off now."

"Okay honey, you be careful out there."

"Always." He replied heading out the door. He secured his back pack and put on his helmet. As he mounted his snow white bike he let his mind drift off. His mothers words, while a bit blunt, did make him think about something he normally never thinks about. Sharing his life with someone else, someone special to him. Dudley shook the thought from his head, now was not the time for that kind of thinking, he had an important job he had to get to. He slammed down the face guard and brought his engine to life, soon after a long black skid mark was left behind his tires.

Back at the office the Chief was making his rounds before Dudley came in through the elevator and made his way to his cube of an office. As soon as he sat in his chair his flea for a boss hopped up on the corner of his desk.

"Agent Puppy, before you get too comfortable I need to see you in my office for a moment."

"Gotcha Chief." The dog said following his bouncing boss to his oversized office. He slid in and stopped gripping the back of the guest chair.

"Sit." The Chief commanded. Dudley did as he was told quickly. "I called you here because I have an important missions for you."

"That's great Chief." He smiled. "But shouldn't wait for Kitty to get here before the briefing?"

"Agent Katswell will not be joining you for this one. Its strictly a solo mission."

"Really? You never give me solo missions."

"I think your ready agent." He stood atop his desk. "Now we have reason to believe that there is a new crime syndicate here in Petropolis, they go by the group name Sick Twisted Dragons."

Dudley waited a moment to think of why he felt the need to laugh at that name. He finally snickered before asking the Chief. "S.T.D?"

The flea paused and though about it, he had not realized that himself. This caused him to begin to laugh uncontrollably on his desk, Dudley soon joining in on his laughter. Both men were nearly blue in the face before finally settling down. "Anyway, you mission is a recon mission. Their turf appears to be downtown, consisting of old abandoned buildings."

"Doesn't really narrow it down much, downtown is loaded with abandoned buildings."

"I know, I just want you to scout out the area and find out what you can. We don't have much Intel so any information is valuable."

Dudley stood to his feet and saluted his superior. "I'll give it all I can sir, and report anything I find out."

"Dismissed agent." The dog then bolted out of the door to gather his supplies. He ruffled through his bag, pulling out hand listening devices and fake facial hair. He was finishing up when he sensed that someone was right behind him.

"What are you up to partner?" Kitty asked. Dudley stood and turned to face her after slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Chief gave me a solo mission. I'm have to go downtown for a while."

The feline smiled at the sight of his eager face and gave him a hug. "You be careful out there Dudley."

"Don't sweat it." He said when she released him. "You trained me after all." The mutt grabbed his helmet and tucked it under his arm.

"And don't you forget it." She stated as she playfully punched his shoulder. "Go get 'em."

Dudley nodded and left for the elevator and pressed the button. When the doors opened there was already an occupant. It was a female coyote with a slim blue blouse and a matching long skirt joined by a big white belt. Her long brown hair held back in a tight ponytail. Her name was Maria if he remembered right, and she was the company book keeper. "Going down agent Puppy?" She asked.

"Yeah, to the garage actually."

"Well lucky you, I'm heading down there myself." She winked at him. As he made his decent back down to the garage he leaned against the wall. "So, agent Kattswell wont be joining you I take it?" She asked.

He shook his head then scratched himself behind his ear. "Nah, Chief gave me a solo mission."

"That sounds fun." She said, creeping a bit closer to him. The mutt noticed and looked up at her. "So Dudley, would you want to go out sometime? Maybe dinner?"

He started to get bashful a he palmed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sure."

"Friday night, pick me up about 7?" She smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

"Great, I live at the Grapevine apartment complex room. Apartment 9." Just then the elevator doors opened up to the garage. Maria looked at him and winked.

"See you Friday then." He replied. She started giggling like a school girl and went into the underground garage and briskly walked to her car. Dudley made way for his motorcycle and opened up his bag. First he put in his ear piece snugly and communications watch on his wrist, turning them both off to prevent him from having his cover blown. He then pulled out a long black leather coat and slipped it on. It was better that he was in disguise before he left out into the open. He reached back into the bag and pulled out a black pair of riding goggles and put on a fake black soul patch on his chin. Finally ready he opened the hidden compartment on the side of his bike and hid the rest of his things inside. After mounting his bike he cracked his knuckles and popped his neck before gripping the handlebar tight. The rear wheel spun rapidly in place before he finally sped off out of the garage, heading for his downtown destination.


End file.
